On The Blades
by Kan Darren
Summary: Después de que Víctor Nikiforov descubriera la infidelidad de Yuuri Katsuki con el patinador de oro Yuri Plisetsky, encontraron el auto de Nikiforov al fondo del lago Sestroretski Razliv en San Petersburgo por un accidente muy tarde en la noche, pero pasó algo sin explicación. No encontraron el cuerpo de Víctor Nikiforov. Victuuri / Viktuuri
1. 01

Yuuri Katsuki había guardado por unos meses su relación secreta con Plisetsky, ocultándoselo a su esposo.

Yuuri tenía un gran aprecio a ese hombre que siempre lo cuidó cuando estaba sumido en una depresión que no tocaba fondo.

Víctor llego a ser su entrenador en el patinaje dejando de lado su carrera por él, se enamoró desde el momento que el japonés le pidió ser entrenado por él en el banquete.

Cuando menos se lo espero ya estaban comprometidos y casados después de cuatro años pero al pasar el tiempo el joven nipón ya no sintió lo mismo por el ojiazul por lo que se refugió en Yuri Plisetsky haciendo una relación de amantes y secreta por lo que Víctor no sospechó nada.

Hasta que llegó el día y lo llevó a la desgracia.

Víctor había notado muy diferente a su esposo por lo que cada vez que preguntaba le respondía que todo estaba en orden.

El peliplata lo conocía y sabía que algo hiba mal.

Sus salidas se volvieron constantes y regresaba muy tarde a casa, Yuuri ya no era tan cariñoso con el albino como en su noviazgo y reciente matrimonio, se volvió algo frío y se alejaba de Víctor cuando esté lo abrazaba.

Y Víctor cada día la pasaba más mal.

Ya harto de todo contrato a un buen detective como último recurso para saber qué pasaba con su lindo katsudon.

Pasaron semanas y unos pocos meses para que el detective Williams tuviera unas pruebas acumuladas para entregárselo en la casa del cliente cuando el pelinegro no se encontraba, se despidió con pena del pentacampión y se retiró después de advertirle y hablar un poco sobre lo que encontró.

Ya con un sobre manila en la mano, Víctor estaba sudando de la rabia, nunca se imaginó pasar por algo así.

"Yuuri es la última persona en el mundo que me podría traicionar, yo creo en él" esas palabras las enterró con su estabilidad.

— ¿Qué... Es esto...? – Víctor miraba con furia cada foto que encontraba a su Yuuri, SU Yuuri con otro hombre, sí, ardió en llamas al ver que se trataba de Plisetsky, en unas fotos abrazándose, tomándose de las manos, besándome hasta una en donde estaban en una posición provocativa.

En el sobre había un hardware USB, entre lágrimas de furia, tristeza la conecto en su computadora encontrándose con un archivo mp4, no estaba seguro de abrirla, lo que contenga ese video lo descolocaría.

Lo que vio era algo similar a un video porno casero entre un rubio ruso y un japonés.

Terminó hecho trizas su corazón.

Gritaba de rabia por el sentimiento de traición, se supone que Yuuri lo amaba ¿Por qué le ocultó tal cosa? ¿Dónde quedaron sus votos matrimoniales? ¿Dónde quedó su amor por él?

Víctor no quería ver a Yuuri ni pensar en el maldito de Plisetsky que se supone que era su amigo.

Agarró las llaves de su auto, su billetera y salió en dirección al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían, subió a su transporte y ya estando en la carretera aceleró, llovía esa noche.

¿Dónde iría? Su lugar era con Yuuri.

No pensaba, no tenía control, su cuerpo había sido dominado por el resentimiento que sus nudillos quedaron blancos por apretar el volante, sus lágrimas no lo dejaban ver, veía borroso el camino mientras subía al rededor de una montaña de Saga.

Hasta que una de las llantas traseras explotó haciendo mucha fricción con la calle mojada que los frenos no podían detenerlo, el auto se salió de camino y Víctor se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, sufrió muchos golpes graves y finalmente perdió la consciencia de inmediato y el auto toco con agua del lago Sestroretski Razliv.


	2. 02

Se despertó de un salto y miró a su lado.

Un rubio amante de los felinos dormía plácidamente al lado de él.  
Vio la hora y marcaban las 4:43 de la mañana, le entró pánico, nunca se había quedado dormido fuera de casa que compartía con Víctor.

¿Qué le dirá cuando regrese? ¿Sospechará? Sabía que Víctor podría parecer algo tonto pero seamos sinceros, el ojiazul no era para nada estúpido.

Se vistió rápido, con sus lentes puestos, teléfono y llaves en el bolsillo salió del departamento de Yurio muy rápido para llamar un taxi que casualidad pasaba por la carretera.

Con temor el japonés temblaba, estaba lloviendo y hacía demaciado frío de lo que acostumbraba Rusia.

Sin duda tendría problemas con Víctor al regresar y por el número de llamadas perdidas de él sabía el gran problema en que se metió.

Llegó a su casa y la luz de la sala de estar estaba prendida y lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar a su casa.

Lo que vio lo horrorizó.

Fotografías de él y Yuri Plisetsky en el suelo de diferentes formas, notas, notas y observaciones de un detective al parecer regadas en el piso de su casa.

— Esto... N-no... Esta pasan-do... – Yuuri tartamudeaba al borde de las lagrimas notó también la computadora del mayor en la mesita de centro y la tomó.

Encontró un video de él con Yuri unas de esas tantas que tuvieron relaciones.

Eso fue solo para explotar en llanto y corrió al piso de arriba para encontrarse con él peliplata pero él no estaba en casa.

— ¿Víc-víctor...? –Dijo en un susurro.

¿No lo habrá dejado, o si? Tenía todo el derecho, no dejaba de llorar ¿Por qué ahora que se fue le importaba tanto?  
¿No era que ya no sentía nada por él?

No, no, no, él lo descubrió ¿Qué haría ahora? Llamó al teléfono de Víctor tantas veces y el no respondía.

Dios ¿Dónde fue ese hombre? Estaba más que preocupado, tenía tantos nervios acumulados que no sabía si su cuerpo lo soportaría y fue cuando vio la hora 5:37 estaba cerca de amanecer.

Fue a la planta baja de su casa y reunió cada evidencia de su infidelidad y ese dispositivo USB para guardarlos bajo llave al fondo de su armario.

Hablaría con Yurio después, y volvió a marcar al celular de Víctor.

Nada...

Sin tan solo supiera que... Tal vez no regresaría...

(...) 

Despertó ¿En qué momento se durmió? Pero lo más importante fue el tono insistente de su celular avisando que alguien llamaba, lo tomo rápido al pensar que podría ser Víctor pero se llevó una gran decepción, era Yakov.

— ¿Hola...?

— Buenos días Yuuri, llamo por qué Vitya no responde el celular y tiene que practicar para el campeonato... al igual que tú, ¿Puedes decirle que venga de inmediato a la pista? – No sabía que responder, ¿Qué le respondería? Estaba muriendo de los nervios

—Yo... N-no sé dónde está...

— ¿Huh? ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está? – Yakov empezaba a irritarse ¿Dónde se metió el irresponsable de su alumno?

— Es que... Él... Y-yo... N-no llegó a dormir. – Fue que atinó a decir.

— ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!? ¡Es un irresponsable! ¡Sabe que tiene que practicar al igual que entrenarte! ¡Tiene que cumplir con sus deberes! Le voy a estar esperando. – Colgó

Se sintió mal, ahora Víctor podría estar llendose a otro país sin él o en que sabe lugar... Solo.

No tenía hambre, ¿Qué le diría a Víctor cuando regrese? ¿Qué será que pase de ahora en adelante? Era un descarado por ocultar tal romance con Yurio por mucho tiempo.

Espera... ¡Yurio!

Sacó el celular y le marcó sin importar que interrumpiera su práctica — Eso era lo menos — y no respondió.

Demonios.

Lo intento una vez más y al tercer pitido respondió.

— ¿Qué pasa, cerdo?

— Yuri... Pasa qué... Víctor ya lo sabe.

— ¿Sabe qué? – Hablo sin interés ¿No le importaba?

— Lo nuestro, lo que tenemos ¡Lo sabe!

— ¿Huh? ¿Es por eso que el imbecil no vino a la práctica? – Río un poco.

— Esto es serio Yurio, cuando regresé, él no estaba – Su voz empezaba a cortarse.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? – Habló con curiosidad.

Yuuri le empezó a contar todo desde que regresó a su casa en la madrugada, las fotos, notas del detective y hasta el video.

— Bueno... No salió tan idiota como creí.

— ¡Yurio! Víctor no responde al celular, tal vez lo tiene apagado, estoy preocupado ¿Y si le pasó algo? – Dijo preocupado.

— No me llames Yurio, Cerdo, y de seguro está bien, es un adulto sabe lo que hace.

— Sí pero– se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, el miedo lo consumía ¿Ahora cómo vería a Víctor en la cara? — Tocan la puerta.

— De seguro es el viejo, ve – y colgó

Se encaminó a la puerta principal y con temor agarro la perilla y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un oficial de policía, se sorprendió.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Yuuri está confundido, oh no, un policía en su casa... Significa que algo no anda bien.

— ¿Usted es Katsuki Yuuri ? – El policía tenía una apariencia seria, incluso más que Yakov.

— Si ¿Sucede algo? – Yuuri casi ni habló, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

— Debe acompañarme a la comisaría, ahí le explicaran todo.


End file.
